


A different side of an Assassin

by Sandy119



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy119/pseuds/Sandy119
Summary: A relationship between Veronica - not very sociable girl, but with strong sense of morality - and Connor shows a new, surprising way of living as an Assassin and fighting the Templars up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any possible mistakes, english is not my first language.

Veronica arrived to Boston at the beginning of a harsh winter after months of a though travel across the Atlantic Ocean. Without knowing anyone in the city she went to the nearest tavern to get something warm to drink and to ask if there is any chance to find a room in which she could spend a night, or to get somewhere a job. She was ambitious girl who was eager to learn and ready for hard work. These assets convinced the bartender and also owner of the inn to employ her, because clients were more and more and his pair of hands started to be not enough to serve them all. Veronica knew that men in the tavern can be troublesome and that sometimes it can be hard to deal with them, but she knew her worth and she didn't give up easly. 

After half a year she was used to conditions of living in the large city and spending almost whole day in the tavern serving ale. But Veronica find this job good because she was always souranded by many people, who were endless source of information about town's affairs. As a reliable employee William (the innowner) let her live in one of the upstairs rooms and help him with economic issues. He became a true friend of Veronica as she wasn't very sociable girl. Thanks William the girl had everything she needed and she could always rely on him. However it still wasn't enough to make her truly happy...

Few months later the situation in the city started to change. People were getting angry because they found politics in the colonies wrong. They were suffering for the reason of tax and spend and mutiny was in the air. At William's started to appear new faces, men who were discusing something with Veronica's boss. She knew that these conversations had sirious topic and she was very curious what they were about. Sometimes she was trying to hear something by looking out from the kitchen, but ineffectively.  
After a few weeks her curiosity changed into a wish to join the meeting. Veronica knew she may possess useful information because she was the closest to people and she was up to speed about their thoughts.  
Once she even asked William about that, but his answer was clear:  
\- Veronica, it's not your business. These are serious issues and you are just a barmaid... - said William.  
\- I can't just stand and watch what is going on! This situation touches us all and I want to do something in this matter. - answered Veronica implacably.  
\- I know it's important to you, I see it, but there will be another way to join the cause. Please Veronica, let go. - said William with care in his eyes.  
\- Ah! - sighed Veronica - Alright, but just this time. I will not give up so easly.   
After that William left the room patting her on the arm. 

One day in the inn appeared an untypical man accompaning the rest of the people that were taking part in a gathering with Veronica's boss. He looked like a native American, but he was wearing some kind of robes, not clothes made of fur like the rest of his kin. His belt was red with a strange symbol, which Veronica first didn't recognise, but then she recolled herself that she have already seen it before. She heard some things about Assassins from her family and from local people, but she didn't know that there were anyones left. His robes provened that the order was still alive.

That sight had a strong impact on Veronica. She thought if such a boy, who can't have much in common with the colonists, can support and actively participate Bluecoats' operations, why couldn't she. Of course she was able to find a few reasons why not, but since this day she was thinking all the time about finding a way to join the Patriots. 

During work Veronica was trying to find out from people as much as she could. Particulary interesting she found information about Connor, the native boy she saw some time ago. Everybody were speaking about him. Veronica digested that he came from a tribe, his mother was killed, his father was an important person in Boston, and he was trained by an older man called Achilles, about who Veronica immediately thought that he has to be a former Assassin. She also gathered some thoughts who may be Connor's opponents - the members of Templar order. In her eyes Connor was very tragic person, she symphatised with him, but she also found his determination admirable.  
However there was a thing that she couldn't first comprehend. Veronica said to herself thoughtfully:  
\- The colonists killed his mother and now... he is helping the "outsiders" in fight for their freedom? How is it possible?  
Either he has his own particular purpose behind these actions, or...he is a remarkable man, if such one even exists...I have to know him better if I want to understand this.

Veronica's situation didn't change for a week, so with impatience to do anything she decided to take matters into her hands.   
In the morning when Veronica went downstairs from her room she found William, Connor and a man called Sam Adams deep in conversation. She entered the kitchen and waited there for the meeting to end.  
After a longer while she saw that men are rising up from the table preparing to leave the tavern. When William disappeared behind the cubbyhole's door Veronica approached Connor.  
\- E, excuse me, you're Connor, aren't you...? - she asked a little shyly. - May I ask you something?   
Connor turned around to face her and answered politely:  
\- Yes?  
\- I would like to help... you, and join the Patriots' cause. Can you give me any guideline how could I start? - said Veronica with regained self-assurance.  
\- Are you certain? It is dangerous thing... - Connor asked, although he took her seriously.  
\- Yes. I'm sure. - she said with conviction.  
\- Can you defend yourself?  
As an answer she showed him a knife hidden behind her apron.  
\- Alright. Follow me. - Connor said exiting the inn.  
Veronica was a little surprised of the dynamic course of events, but she immediately removed her apron and without a second thought moved after Connor.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica and Connor went to the location close to market. They aproached the high wall and before going through the gate, he spoke up to her:  
\- Stop. Behind this wall Redcoats tie people in chains. We can try to free them, but first we need to be certain that there is no guards nearby.  
\- Alright. Can you tell me some details? How do you free them? - asked Veronica, focused.  
\- I use only my strengh, but I can also open a padlock without having a key. I can show you if you wish.  
\- Yes, of course.  
Then Connor put out his tools and quickly described how they work.  
\- Is it clear? - he asked when he finished. - Are you ready to go now?  
\- Yes, lead on. - she answered.

They got to a small square where were almost a dozen of men. Veronica tried her newly learned skills and she thought she went quite well quickly freeing three people. But when she looked around she found out that Connor has already finished the rest of the job. Veronica just shook her head in astonishment and approached him. They both got a lot of thanks and after a while they left he place heading to the southern part of the city. During the walk Connor said:  
\- You can find many chances to help people. In smaller alleys the Redcoats bother civilians in their houses, but even in the market you can find merchants who need protection.  
\- I see it's not hard these days to find people in need.  
\- You are right. Unlikely.

In this moment he saw something. In a short distance guards firstly only talking with a man by his house, but then they started an argument and it was close to a fight. Connor decided that he has to react. He asked Veronica to let him handle it himself and she understood him because she realised that the lack of her experience could bring some unintended, accidental harm.  
Connor didn't make much thinking, he has already knew what needs to be done. His big muscles and strong build had their reflection in his fighting skills. It didn't matter that he was single and the guards was four, he dealt with them quickly. It was noticable that he spent long hours on trainging with his mentor.

After the fight Connor didn't said anything and they headed to William's inn because it had begun to grow dark.  
A while later Veronica spoke up:  
\- Thank you, Connor. That's a good start for me.  
\- It is still not much, but every help is needed.   
\- I think the same. I will surely use in the future what you have showed me today.  
\- It was my pleasure, I... I am sorry I did not ask for your name.  
\- It's Veronica.  
\- Veronica. Good luck then.  
\- Thanks, likewise.

Since this time new chapter began in her life. She felt that somebody really needs her, that she is doing something worthful. Much different than the job in the inn. She finally achieved her goal.

From time to time Connor was visiting her giving her some tips or just to make sure that everything is alright. Veronica found his experiences very enlightening and inspiring. He was young man, but very wise nonetheless. He wasn't talking much, but after spending some time with him, she realised that he is also truly goodhearted. Now she knew that his only goal was to bring justice to people because he knew that everybody deserve it no matter where they came from. He was a killer, yes, but he was an example that people shouldn't be marked superfucially.

Veronica were improving her skills and gathering experiences by spending a lot of time with people in Boston. They appreciated her help and she quickly become a well-known person. She found out that sometimes a simple act of kindness or a word of support means much to them. Noticing their pain Veronica started to be more and more devoted to the cause, showing others that they are not alone and that a lot of men are fighting to bring better future to them. The gratefulness was a continuant source of motivation to her. It also made her feel happy and fulfiled. She achieved her goal.


	3. Chapter 3

Now when Veronica realised how her life was different than at the time she firstly arrived to Boston, she gained a additional source of self-confidence. She wasn't so shy and full of worries, she felt that her fate is now in her hands and nobody can stand in her way. All that counted was her sense of duty to help and internal need to become a worthful person. 

Connor also noticed that change, and he was very happy to see things going this way. But one day something unexpected happened. Something that made Connor worry about her safety, because even her resources could not be enough.

A few weeks later he visited William's inn in the evening. Many people were inside because it was cold outside. Veronica had a lot of work and she was barely able to serve properly to each of them. Connor sat at the bar and staying quiet, without any special purpose was observing what was happening by the tables.   
Many men had been already drunk, and they were behaving very loud. Connor noticed that Veronica was the only woman in the entire room. That made him feel a little anxious. What happened next proved that his worries weren't unfounded.

One tall guy with long beard got closer to Veronica when she wasn't able to see him because she was occupied with gathering empty mugs. He stand behind her back and stagerring touched with both hands her waist. Short moment after she noticed what was going on he was almost touching her breasts. But it was to much for Veronica. She immidiately placed the mugs and with all her power pushed away the man at the same time pulling out her pocket knife.  
\- Don't you dare do this one more time! - she shouted.  
\- Hey, babe! - replied the man. - Whataya want to do with this knife? You think you can do something to me?

Veronica didn't make it to answer because Connor suddenly stood between them, grabing man's clothes and throwing him out the tavern.  
After that Veronica said to Connor:  
\- Thanks, but it wasn't necessery for you to react.  
\- It was not necessery? - he asked rhetorically. - Do you know what he could do to you?  
\- It's happens in a inn, I'm prepared for this.  
\- What?! You mean this is not the only time when such a thing is happening here?! - asked Connor, getting angry.  
\- Yes, Connor. I can't do anything with it.  
\- But you can not be here alone!   
\- Somethimes William is with me, but I really can defend myself.  
Connor didn't replied clenching his teeth and shooking his head.  
\- If anything like that will happen again, I need to know about that...  
\- Ah, Connor!   
\- Promise me!  
\- Fine! ... I promise. - she said, sighing.

After these words he calmed down and prepared to leave.   
\- I will be here tommorow. Take care.  
\- Alright. Goodnight. - replied Veronica.  
\- Goodnight. 

Since that day Connor was visiting the tavern more often, checking if everything is in order. It was, but it didn't make him change his decision.  
Veronica noticed that he was nervous and he couldn't stay in a one place for a longer time. Firstly she was ignoring this, hoping that he will finally accept the situation and everything will be as it was before. But it wasn't. After a couple of weeks Veronica couldn't stand it anymore. She was forced to action.

One day when Connor once more appeared in the tawern, she waited until he finished a chat with William, and then she approached him.  
\- Do you have a minute? - she asked. - I wish to talk with you.  
\- Yes. Of course. - he answered.  
Veronica cleared her throat and spoke up again:  
\- I realised it can't be like this any longer. I was speaking with William and he told me that he will watch my back when there is a lot of clients. I also want you to know if anything dangerous or just making me feel uncomfortable happen, I will think about quiting this job. Do you agree?  
He firstly didn't replied, thinking.  
\- It is not what I was hoping for, but... I agree.  
\- You know you can trust me, Connor - asked Veronica questioningly.  
\- I know. And I trust you.  
\- Is there anything else you would like to speak with me about?  
\- No. I will go now.  
\- Alright. 

That conversation change the situation and Veronica, actually Connor either, was able to relief. Since that day they hadn't seen each other more than a few times and it was the only thing that Veronica regreted about that change. 

One sunny day she decided to go on a market. When she was close to it she noticed Connor with fur on his shouder, heading to a shop. She decided to wait for him. When the door of the shop opened and he exited she greeted with him and afterwards she asked:  
\- Are you a hunter, Connor?  
\- Yes, I can hunt. - he answered.  
\- So you know the lands and forests around the city...?  
\- Yes, most of them.  
\- I was just wandering if you may have visited before some peaceful place where I could rest for a while from all of this commotion...?  
\- I think that I could find such a place, yes.   
\- Mostly I was spending my free time on outskirts, but now even there is noisy and restlessly.  
\- I understand. I can lead you there if you wish.  
\- That won't be a problem?  
\- No. I will find some time.  
\- Brilliant! Perhaps we can meet tommorow morning? By the inn?  
\- Perfect. I will be there.  
\- Thank you, I'm really grateful.  
\- You are welcome. See you tommorow.  
\- Yes, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor arrived when sun had been already high in the sky. Veronica slept well the night before knowing that the next day she will spend resting and walking through woodlands with Connor. That was a very nice change to her and she was looking forward to the morning to come. When she woke up she prepared herself and afterwards she exited the inn with wide smile on her face.  
\- Hi! - she said when she saw Connor.  
\- Hi! Are you prepared to go?  
\- Yes. I am ready.  
\- Alright. I want to lead you to the northern part of the forest, close to the Frontier. Have you been there before?  
\- Yes, but just once or twice so I don't remember much.  
\- That is good. Follow me.

They quickly closed to the forest and then colder, fresher air souranded them. Veronica were breathing deeply enjoying the location. She became calmer and she felt like the time was running slower. She was dreaming about this because she needed these things so much. Now she didn't wanted the walk to end.   
Veronica and Connor were silent at the beggining, but now she decided to start a conversation for she wanted to know him better and this moment seemed to be perfect for it.  
\- Connor! - she called him out.  
\- Yes? - he replied.  
\- Can I ask you something?  
He stopped and facing her nodded.  
\- Do you came from the Mohawk tribe?  
\- Yes. I grew up there. But now I live in Davenport Homestead.  
\- With a man called Achilles, right?   
\- Yes. My mentor.  
\- I see he trained you very well. You are young, but you wield weapon capitally. I haven't seen anybody like you since a long time.  
\- I was motivated and I wouldn't let myself give up easely. But you also can wield a knife. Who did teach you that?   
\- My father give it to me, knowing that it can be useful, but I learned to use it by myself. I was observing men wielding it and then I was practicing alone. I had to learn, how else could I defend myself?  
\- You are not from here either, are you? You sound a little differently...  
\- You're right. I came from England. That's my second year here. Coming to the colonies was a good opportunity to find a better job,... a better life.   
\- Did your family not arrive with you?  
\- No, they don't. My sister is married, my parents are already to old for such travels. They wanted the best for me and when I had troubles with finding a job we collectively agreed that the journey here can bring me something better. I miss them very much, but it was the best solution even if I work here only as a barmaid. Here I have everything I need, I really can't ask for more.  
\- You have not had an easy life, but I see you have never wasted it. You are fully commited to your job, to the Patriots.  
\- So you have.  
\- You are right. Come, we are close to our destination.

After ten minutes of uphill road they got to a small glade. Behind a large tree a beautiful view was spreading over the area. Veronica firstly silenced with astonishment, but then she spoke up:  
\- It's wonderful. Can you tell me what am I looking at?  
\- In front of you lies lands of my tribe - the Kanien:keh and my village - the Kanatahséton. But behind those mountains, on the right you could find my current house, the Achilles's mansion.  
\- Oh, I see. It's great you brought me here. It's perfect place to get to know the area and to rest a bit.  
\- I am happy you like it.  
\- Connor? Your name isn't truly Connor, am I right?  
\- Yes. You are. My mother called me Ratonhnhaké:ton. It can be translated as: a life that is scratched.  
\- A..., could you repeat? I didn't catch it.  
\- It will be difficult for you. That is why Achilles started to name me Connor.  
\- But I want to try. Please say it again.  
\- Alright. It is Ratonhnhaké:ton.  
\- Ratonhn...haké...ton.  
\- Yes. Really well. I am surprised.  
\- Heh! If you don't mind I would prefer to call you this name. When we will talk in private of course.  
\- This will be nice, thank you.  
\- You're welcome.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Connor said:  
\- I wish you could come to know the people of my tribe, the Clan Elder, my best friend Kanen'tó:kon... Perhaps you would like them.  
\- I wish you could get to know my family too...  
\- I really wish to.  
\- Me either. It could be great.  
They smiled to each other. They spend there a couple more minutes and when they realised how long they have been outside the city, they decided that is good time to go back. They got there a few hours before an evening and after saying each other goodbye they split up.

But for Veronica it wasn't the end of adventures for that day. Just a start...

When she entered the William's inn she realised that the place was full of Redcoats' guards.   
\- You girl are coming with us. - one of them said to her.  
\- Why is that? - she said and questinigly looked at the man and then at William, who was standing by the bar with fright in his eyes.  
\- Don't ask. You will find out later.   
\- What?! I need to know why.  
But they didn't want to talk with her anymore. The guards just grabbed her clothes and pushing her they exited the inn.


	5. Chapter 5

At the beginning Veronica was struggling forcefully to release herself from hands of the guardians, but the more she tried the faster they held her. As a result she gave up and let the men drag her to the old warehouse where as Veronica assumed they were interrogating their opponents. She felt a lump in her throat and anxiety because she couldn't predict what the guardians can do to her. Veronica knew that she was on a hiding to nothing, but she kept telling herself that she can handle it and that she will do her best to get out of there without betraying her friends. Easy to say then done, but the values were the most important things to Veronica, and in this matter she could be very headstrong.

When they got to interior of the warehouse one of the guards sat her on a chair placed in the middle of the biggest room in the whole building. Then he binded Veronica's hands and took a look on the most  
muscled man with dangerous look, who was as Veronica reckoned the capitan of the guard. He stood next to her, leaned in to her and asked:  
\- You seem to be a clever girl, so tell me, what the revolutionists' plans are? What will be their next step?

Veronica felt that it's going to be though, but she stayed silent with head raised high. This situation didn't frightened her, she wasn't afraid to make an effort, therefore her attitude and rigid posture were reflecting it accurately.  
\- I'm sure you know the answer. - he added a bit irritated. - Where they want to strike next?! Answer!  
After a moment without any word from Veronica the man snapped:  
\- Heh?! You have nothing to tell me?!  
Or I will ask you directly... who is a next target of the savage?!  
\- I don't know any savage! - Veronica said through clenched teeth and with anger in her voice.  
\- Haha! Very funny! Stop playing with me, I'm running out of patience.   
Veronica silenced again.   
\- Enough! If she doesn't want to speak, then we should make her speak! - said with frustration the man standing near the capitan.  
\- Right! Either you will start to speak now or I will use it. - said the chief guardsman pulling out his gun.

The situation become serious and the girl, now more afraid and stressed, realised that she has to be more cautious, but she still was keeping her cool.

Victoria seeing the pistol aimed directly at her head emphatically asked:  
\- Are you sure you want to do this? Do you know what your action can bring?   
The gourdsman frowned, but let her carry on:  
\- Do you want to continue this spiral of hate between Templars and Assassins? Because you know that my death will not go unanswered, don't you? - Veronica said with confidence.  
After that the capitan of the Redcoats  
closed his face to hers and smirking told Veronica:  
\- Do you really think that I am afraid of your Assassin colleague? He is alone... And what one man can do against our Templar order?   
The girl got a break and slowly replied:  
\- I think you are afraid. For this reason you are now interrogating me not your main opponent, Connor Kenway.

This was like a punch in a stomach.  
The main Redcoat with fury placed his gun, restrained Veronica and grabbed her forcefully. Her heart was pounding rapidely because she was completely confused. The guard walked with her few steps forward and powerfully pushed her into one of the nearest rooms.  
\- Now you will have to obey me! Don't think you will leave this place or anybody will hear your begging for help! - he screamed clanging the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica had a thousand of thoughts in her head. She was confused what will happen next and why she was still alive. She was glad, but mainly she felt frustration that she couldn't do anything to avoid being trapped in this cage. With anger but also very powerful hope for escaping Veronica said to herself:   
\- Though! I need to calm down... There has to be something that I can use to get out of here.   
After that she started looking around and searching for anything useful.

Unfortunately in the room was only a stack of empty boxes. She also noticed a little window close to the ceiling, but she wasn't able to reach it and it was too small to use it as an exit.  
\- Eh! No! I can't believe I'm stuck here! - Veronica shouted and grabbed her head with both hands.

Then after a minute of walking back and forth she come up with an idea:  
\- I have to wait for a guardian and... knock him out - she said to herself. - I don't have any other option...   
Veronica pulled out her knife and get closer to the door. Then she crouched next to the wall and prepared herself.   
She was waiting couple of hours for anybody to come. When it's started to grow dark outside Veronica heard incoming footsteps. She felt a little uneasy, but she knew that she can handle it. And so she did...  
When the guardsman opened the door she quicky and forcefully pulled him inside cousing him to fall. Afterwards she powerfully hit the back of the man's head with a shaft of her knife. Unluckily he managed to scream laudly before passing out.   
\- Damn it! If anybody heard it I'm done. - Veronica said, anxiousely. - I must leave this place as fast as I can!

Veronica run rapidly to the front door and suddenly her heart started beating faster because alarmed guards were approaching the building to check if everything is in order. She quickly hid behind the closest wall and put a hand to her mouth to silence her loud breathing. When the Redcoats entered and with resounding footsteps headed to her room, she noiselessly left her hideout, then the warehouse and immediately dashed into the nearest forest. 

When Veronica turned back she realised that the guards after noticing that she is gone, quickly got out from the building and begun looking around. They heard a rustling among trees and started to head straight to Veronica's location. She felt a thrill of fear, but she didn't panic. She ran ahead as fast as she managed, jumping above fallen limbs and sweeping the branches aside her without looking back. One reason of it was that Veronica knew that she can't stop running no matter what, but on the other hand she was just afraid to look where the Redcoats are. She started to turn left and then right hoping that it will help her to lose the men chasing her and finally she hid under a fallen tree. After a short moment of silence Veronica turned slowly around and finding out that nobody is following her, she got a thought that she is saved, but then she started to hear louder and louder hoofbeat...  
\- No! - she said with tears in her eyes and still barely able to catch her breath. - I shouldn't have stopped! 

There was a road near by and she was at the beginning of the forest, therefore she remained an easy target for the guard. But as Veronica was running deeper into the wood it was much harder to find her. Unfortunately the men were determined and she was running out of strengh. Her physical condition were good, but it wasn't enough to shake off guardsmen on horses.  
After a while Veronica got to the clearing in the forest. She knew she can't stay there, but when she stepped into the bushes on the opposite side of the glade, she found out that her clothes are attaching to some briars. If she moved forward she would tear her clothes and get hurt.  
\- Ow! I can't go this way. - she said to herself. - But there's no time to look for a way around!   
Veronica decided that the best option is to sprint across the bushes.  
Wincing and clenching her teeth Veronica made a first step and started the run. She was trying to lift her arms, but her hands were badly scratched after all. Veronica wiped the blood on her holey trousers, swollowed and again headed forward.

Veronica was continousely hearing exclamations of the guards and clash of armour. She didn't saw anybody, but for her it was enough to keep moving forward. It wasn't easy for the reason she was tired and frozen because the evening was cold. In the forest was almost pitch dark, so Veronica decided she will keep having the moon on her right side during the walk. She knew she can't go back to Boston, to the warm inn for the Redcoats surely are around it. Suddenly she recalled herself the walk with Ratonhnhaké:ton. They had also headed north to the lands of the Frontier. Veronica realised now that she has to be not far from that location, so she was hoping that she will be able to find a shelter there.   
Veronica couldn't afford herself more than a very short rest, so after a few minutes she took to the road with brisker pace.

A few hours left until she begun to see first lights of the Frontier's houses. She felt a relief and owing to this, she quickened her pacing. But the closer she was the louder voices she heard.   
\- That's wierd. It should be already quiet on the streets... Something is wrong. - Veronica said to herself with puzzlement.  
She got closer so she could see the buildings and people alongside them. With fear she figured that all the people were Redcoats. They were patrolling every alley, almost everywhere where the light of lamps could reach.  
\- Ah! Smart men! They saw through me. Why they have to be always a step before me? - thought Veronica. - There's no way I can hide somewhere here. I must go forward... Oh! I'm so tired of road. 

Suddenly she heard a sound very close to her location. She shivered and hid behind one of trees.   
\- Wait a second, I heard something. - a guardsman said.  
\- The girl couldn't have gone too far, she may be nearby, so search this area thoroughly. - added a second man.  
The guard was nearing to Veronica and she couldn't make a move, not togive herself away. So she hold her breath and closed her eyes stiffening. Luckly for her, the ground was everglade and the man wasn't able to find any footprints or any other suggestions of somebody's presence.  
He gave up, returned to his partner and said to him:  
\- I don't see any tracks, but I'm sure I heard something before and we should inform the rest about that. She may be somewhere here, we must be all ears now.

When they pulled out, Veronica the most carefully made a couple of quiet steps and trotted deep to the woods. Some time later she went slow, realising that there were much darker then before. She looked up and found out that the Moon was covered by heavy, thundery clouds. Afterwards strong wind started to blow and Veronica felt first drops of a rain on her face. She almost started to cry. She was weary, frozen and wet now, alone in the dark with Redcoats pursuiting after her.   
\- It's a nightmare. Does this night has not an end? - she said through tears. - What would I do now?  
Then an idea appeared in her mind.  
\- Ratonhnhaké:ton. He is living by the borders of the Frontier... Perhaps he could help me?  
Shuffling her feet Veronica went her way to the Homestead. 

It was close to midnight when she got to a high rock separating her from Connor's house. Firstly Veronica wanted to go around it, but afterwards she thought that she will shake off the pursuit by climbing it. Her hands were trembling and the rock was slippery, though she was sure she has to try. The girl didn't hurry and she was very cautious, but it didn't save her from hitting her forehead against the rock and getting a big bruise. Confused and with reminder of her strenghs she managed to scale the rock and get atop. Veronica was lying on the ground for a longer while, unable to catch her breath. Later she slowly got up and doddering went to the mansion's door.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica reached the door and using a quivering hand twicely knocked the door. After a moment somebody turned the door knob and she saw a man, who she thought was Achilles. He terribly shocked on her sight. Nighter of them knew what to say, but they didn't have to because Veronica heard other incoming footsteps and a second later Connor approached them.   
\- Veronica?! - he shouted with terror in his eyes.  
He saw that she was exhausted and soaked wet and immediately encircle her with his shoulder to help her get inside. Achilles realising that they both know each other, said:  
\- Connor, come with her to the kitchen. I think there is some soup left, but her clothes are in terrible condition, we have to find new.  
\- We do not possess any woman clothes in this house... - said Connor scratching his head. - Perhaps Prudence could help...  
\- No! Don't go outside Ratohnhaké:ton! - groaned Veronica. - There may be guards out there, you will alarm them!  
\- Guards?!  
\- We will talk later, Connor. - Achilles chased Connor up.   
\- No. You took me in, and you should know what happened. - said Veronica, breaking in.  
\- Alright. But do not rush. - said Achilles.  
After that they sat down and she encapsulated them all the events: the interrogation, the escape and finally the pursuit from Boston to the Homestead. When she finished both Connor and Achilled didn't say anything. Connor was looking at her with symphaty and saddness. Achilles came closer to her and patted her on the arm. Some time past before anybody moved. Finally Connor rose from his chair and said:  
\- I will go to Prudence now. Don't worry Veronica I can move unnoticeably.   
After these words he walked out.

\- Here. - said Achilles placing a soup before Veronica.  
\- Thank you. - she answered.   
A short moment and the bowl was empty.  
\- You want more? - Achilles asked.  
\- No, no. That's enough.  
\- Some of your scratches look bad, would you mind if I cleanse them?  
\- No, go ahead, I will be grateful.  
Achilles regardless his old age was good in his hands and quickly dressed her wounds.  
After that Connor returned with a skirt and blouse in his hands. Noticing him Achilles said:  
\- Good that you are, because I think there is one more problem to solve... We have only two beds in the house and I think you, Veronica, will have to share one with Connor.   
After a second of silence Ratonhnhaké:ton spoke up:  
\- It's not a problem for me.  
\- Ee... for me neither. - added Veronica.  
\- Good, so excuse me now. - said Achilles - Goodnight to you both.   
\- Goodnight. - replied Veronica.

Later Connor handed Veronica the clothes and went to his room, so that she could get changed. When she was ready she went upstairs and headed to the room on the right side of the corridor, because it's door was slightly open.  
She lightly knocked and turned the door knob.  
\- May I come in? - she asked.  
\- Yes. Please. - answered Connor. Veronica entered the room and noticing Connor she wasn't able to utter a word for a while.  
He was standing shirtless by the fire in a chimney. The light emphasised perfectly his muscles and his darker skin. He slowly turned around to face her. Noticing her strange expression he asked:  
\- Is something wrong?  
\- Aa, no. Could you only... put something on?   
\- Why...? - he answered with puzzlement.  
\- I think you'd prefer I look you in the eye not at your chest.  
\- Oh! A, alright. I am sorry, I did not think about that.  
\- It's all right Ratonhnhaké:ton. - said Veronica smirking to him.

When he was putting the shirt on, she stood next to him by the fire. After a while Connor asked with concern in his voice:  
\- Are you alright...?   
\- Yes. Now yes. - answered Veronica.  
They maintained the eye contact and slightly smiled to each other.   
Then Connor came up to the bed and lied down. Veronica followed in his footsteps and, worn-out by today's events, instantly fell asleep.

Several hours passed and something woke Connor up. Veronica was rolling over and talking in her sleep. Connor quickly picked himself up and closed to her.  
\- Wake up! Veronica! - he said shaking her shoulder. - Veronica!  
She stopped to move and slowly opened her eyes. She frowned uncomprehendingly, don't knowing what is going on.  
\- You have nothing to fear. - said Connor, reassuring her. - You are safe.  
She looked at him and softly said:  
\- Thank you.  
During these words she delicately touched the tips of his fingers. He looked at her, but he didn't withdraw his hand.  
Since then they had an undisturbed sleep until the morning itself.

The sun had come up high when Veronica woke up. She noticed that the bed on her left side was empty. Then she got up, smarten herself up and staggering went downstairs. When she found Achilles in a living room she smiling said to him:  
\- Good morning.   
\- Good morning. In the kitchen I left for you something to eat, if you're hungry. - replied Achilles.  
\- Thank you, but you didn't have to do that.  
\- But I wanted to. You are my guest after all.  
She grinned in respond. When she went to the kitchen, Achilles followed her and afterwards he sat on a chair next to her.  
\- Where is Connor? - she asked.  
\- He rode to Boston to inform William and the rest of the Patriots that you are here, unharmed.  
\- Oh, it's so kind of him. Hm... Others are always more important than himself, doesn't it?  
\- You are right. I told him not to be hasty because one day it can turn against him. But honestly we need more people like him.  
\- I agree. I don't know anyone else like him.  
After a moment of silence Achilles asked Veronica:  
\- Will you sit on a balcony with me? I would like to tell you something.  
\- Sure, with a good grace.

They went upstairs, then outside and had a seat on a bench. The day was beautiful, birds were singing, the sun was shining brightly and beating down. A minute of basking passed and Achilles begun to talk:  
\- Tell me child have you ever heard about Assassins?  
\- Yes. I know some things from my family, but Connor is the first one I know personaly.  
\- So you know who he is?  
\- Yes. I recognised the symbol on his belt.  
\- Did you also find out who belongs to Templar order?  
\- I think so. Not every member of course, but I live in Boston for quite a long time so I have my ideas.  
\- You are a clever girl. I wanted you to know that you impressed me yesterday, during the interrogation. I don't remember when the Redcoats finished one without getting any information... I was thinking about it for quite a long time and I realised something. We, Assassins long forgot that there can be different methods to oppose Templars. Most times we were taking killing as a exteremity, but later we didn't even try to find another way. Assassination always does the trick, but was it truly the best solution? Now Assassins and Templars are killing each other without hesitation. You showe me a different side of being an Assassin. In which the secred weapon is not just a hidden blade, but essentially power of persuation. Perhaps this way we could be able to stop this endless conflict or at least salve our conscience...  
Achilles finished sighing and grasped Veronica's hand.  
\- You know Achilles, I was wondering why I was spared. Perhaps you're right. Maybe my actions will bring something fresh to this problem. A new perspective. I will try my best to make it happen.  
\- I know you will, child. - said Achilles patting her hand.

After a longer silent moment Achilles went inside, living Veronica alone. She wanted to get to the mansion as well, but when she came to a threshold she almost crashed with Connor. She guessed that he must have scarcely returned.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Oh! - said Veronica surprised.  
Connor in confusion stood silent and then passed her by. Afterwards he approached the railing and lean on it. He seemed to be thoughtful and Veronica noticed that something is bothering him. She closed to him and waited until he will be ready to start speaking.  
\- I want to apologise you. - said Connor, doesn't looking at Veronica.  
\- Apologise? For what? - she asked.  
\- It is my foult that you was captured and you got through such a pain. I showed you how to help people, because of me you joined the Patriots, but I did nothing to secure you from our enemies! - said Connor with anger in voice.  
\- Ratonhnhaké:ton listen to me. You have nothing to do with this what Templars did. It all was my decision. You gave me a warning that it is dangerous, but I was certain I wanted to do this no matter what...  
\- Wait. You know who Templars are?  
\- Yes, Ratonhnhaké:ton.  
\- But it doesn't change anything. You was the weakest link in the chain. The Redcoats noticed this and they took the chance. It was obvious. And I could have prevent it.  
After a second of silence Veronica told Connor:  
\- I took the risk. Maybe I wasn't cautious enough, but it wasn't absolutely your fault. You can't protect everybody Ratonhnhaké:ton. Don't blame yourself, because I was wholly aware how it can end.   
Connor didn't say anything for a longer while, but finally he replied:  
\- Perhaps you are right.  
\- You have done your best. We can't predict what will happen. We can only took a lesson from what has happened and I'm sure we all will.  
\- I am grateful you see it that way.  
\- It is nothing...  
They barely visibly smiled to each other and then sensing the scent of a dinner they got inside the house.

When both of them went downstairs to the living room they found Achilles sitting behind the table with bowl already filled with soup. Connor and Veronica joined him and they also started to eat.  
After a while Achilles asked Veronica:  
\- What are you, girl planning now? You will return to Boston?  
\- I think so. I don't see any other option.  
\- What?! You cannot go back to Boston! - shouted Connor.  
\- I don't have any other place to go. You know that nobody of family does live here.  
\- Yes, but the Redcoats did not forget what you have done. It is impossible.  
\- You have something to propose? - spoke up Achilles.  
\- I could speak with Corine. Perhaps she and Oliver could employ you...  
\- I don't want to obtrude, Ratonhnhaké:ton... - said Veronica.  
\- Leave it to me. - Connor replied.  
\- Alright... - she sighed.

A few days later Connor got into the mansion announcing that he managed to convince Corine and Oliver. They accually didn't have to be convinced, because they knew Veronica since they had been working in Boston, and lately they started to need somebody who could help them with running the inn.  
Veronica was very happy about that. She could live close to nature, in a place full of tranquility.  
The atmosphere in Mile's End was great. It was a place where nobody could get bored. Familiar faces and also travelers were frequently visiting that place.  
The only thing she regreted was that she couldn't be close to the people in need in Boston. But now she had different tasks associated with the Patriots' cause. She were exchanging letters with revolution participants from other cities and in that gathering information.

After the change of living place Veronica had more time to herself. Sometimes she was spending it with Connor, who was helping her in writing letters, whenever he could. They became true friends, but they were rarely seeing each other for the reason of his missions. From time to time she was visiting Achilles in the mansion or other Homesteaders, but the most she liked long outings into the forest, where she could breath fresh air and forget about all troubles.

Since some time Veronica started to have strange thoughts which were snirling in her head repetitively. Thoughts about having a partner, somebody with who she could share her time. A little surprasingly they mainly regarded Connor. She thought that's because she began to feel lonely and he was one of the few people who really understood her.  
In the Boston's tavern she got use to having William as the only friend, because she was busy whole day and she hadn't time for thinking too much. But now, after her work, she felt worse and only person she could talk freeheartedly with was Connor, who was mostly outside the Homestead.

Veronica realised she feel something to him. He wasn't only her friend, she really cared about him. Sometimes she thought she also wasn't indifferent to him, but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't talk with him about this directly, for the reason of her shyness, and Connor seemed not to think of being in a relationship with a woman. Veronica understand it, but it didn't make her feel better. This impasse made her feel sad and depressed. She was trying to find any method to solve this problem, but inefficaciously.

A few days later, in the evening after hard working day Veronica was asked to clean tables and close the inn. She didn't see Connor since a longer time, she didn't even know how many days have passed from their last meeting. Regardless her confidence in his skills, she was worried, because she felt that he has very hard and dangerous mission.

Then she heard something coming from outside. She assumed it were footsteps, but very odd, as if somebody was limping. Veronica approached the door and slowly opened it. The sight was so shocking to her that firstly she couldn't believe her eyes. In sickly light of a lantern she saw Connor. Surprising was not only his new haircut (a mohawk), but most of all that he was weakly standing on his shaky legs, keeping a hand on the right side of his stomach, where was a terribly large blood smear.  
His eyes were barely open and he looked faintly. Veronica was fighting with her not to start crying, but after a moment she pulled herself together and she did her utmost to help him get inside the inn.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Sit on the chair. - said Veronica to Connor, helding him.  
He sat with big effort, groaning in pain.  
Veronica quickly run for bandages, towels and a bowl of water. She returned with all these things and said to Connor:  
\- I need to remove your robes. Stay still, I will handle it.  
He didn't say anything, just let her do what had to be done. When she placed the clothes and took a look on his wound, the sight made her shiver. It seemed very deep and he was badly bleeding. Veronica realised that she has to stop it as soon as possible.  
\- I have to clean your wound, it will hurt, but I will try to do this fast. - said Veronica.  
He didn't replied again and looking at her, he was preparing for the pain to come.   
She rapidely doused the gash with water and toweled it, noticing that Connor was fast clenching his teeth. Afterwards she placed a large piece of gouse on the sore, and then Veronica realised that she need to get very close to him to wrap the bandage around his waist. She started without a word, but she felt his gaze and when she ended, she gave him a look, but she quickly turned the head, because she knew that she can't distract herself.  
After a second Veronica spoke up:  
\- Ratonhnhaké:ton I know it will be hard, but we have to get upstairs. I will help you as I can.   
Connor looked at her with a little reluctance, but also with acceptance and then he tried to stand up. She was holding him and together step by step they managed to reach the higher floor. Veronica was really impressed how strong and persistent he was. She saw how much pain it all costed him, though he has never stopped, even for a second.

Veronica opened the door of her room and said:  
\- Please lie down on the bed.  
\- It's your bed...? - asked Connor, reluctant to fulfil her request.  
\- Yes, mine. I will sleep on a cot alongside you and keep en eye on you. Period.  
He seemed to doesn't have strengh to argue, so he only sighed in reply and sat on the bed.  
\- Do you need anything? Perhaps water? - asked Veronica.  
Connor nodded and answered:   
\- Please.

\- Try to sleep now. - she said when he drained the glass.  
Veronica also lied down and quickly, but restlessly fall asleep.

She woke up a few hours later and stood up to check if everything is alright with Connor. She lit a latern and slowly lifted his blanket. Veronica noticed that luckly the bandage is not soaked with blood.  
Then she also touched his forehead. He had a fever, not high, so she didn't have to react, but she decided that in the morning she will visit doctor White and ask him for help.

So the girl did. Early morning, barely after dawn Veronica got up and quitely left the room trying not to awake Connor. The doctor hadn't already been sleeping, so when he heard from Veronica what happened, he promptly packed up his medical equipment and followed the girl to the inn.  
When they got upstairs Veronica checked if Connor is awake. He opened his eyes when he heard a sqeak of opening door and she noticing it, smiled to him and motioned the doctor to enter the room.  
\- Good morning, Connor. - said doctor White.  
\- Good morning. What are you doing here, doctor? - asked Connor, surprised.  
\- I invited him. You had fever at night and I wanted a doctor to check if you are alright. - spoke up Veronica.  
\- But I am alright! - said Connor raising his voice.  
\- Veronica has done well, Connor. It's for your own good. - said the doctor. - Let me now take a look on your wound.  
Connor didn't say anything, only uncovered his torso allowing the doctor to examine him.  
\- I will have to change the dressing. - said doctor White.  
When he untied the bandage he spoke up again:  
\- It seems the gash is deep. What caused it, Connor? It would help me if I knew.  
\- A piece of wood. - replied Connor, tensed.  
\- Mhm. You don't have fever now, so I think everything is going to be alright. But if only anything unexpected will happen, the pain will become unbearable or something, send for me immediately. And I hope it's obvious that you can't leave the bed for a closest weak, isn't it?  
\- Fine. - said Connor, sighing.  
\- That's all on my part. Take care of him. - said doctor White to Veronica, smiling to her and leaving the room.  
\- Of course. - she replied with a smile.

When the doctor White left, Veronica said to Connor that she will be right back and afterwards she went downstairs to prepare a breakfast to him. Twenty minutes later she came back to the upper floor with a tray full of tea, bread and scrambled eggs.  
Connor noticing that said:  
\- That is all for me...?  
\- Yes. Here you are. - Veronica answered placing the tray on his knees.  
\- Thank you. I am grateful.   
\- You are welcome. - she said smiling and sitting on a chair beside him.

Later when Connor finished eating and placed the tray on a table aside, Veronica asked him, but she didn't want to look at him:  
\- Will you tell me what happened?   
Connor took a glance at her and aswered:  
\- For the good of you I should not speak about that. But I want you to know.  
Afterwards he told her about everything that occured: the attack on New York, fight with his father, chasing and finaly killing his main opponent, Charles Lee. At the end he added, hollowly:  
\- You have to know that Kanen'tó:kon is dead too...   
\- What...? How did come to this? - asked Veronica.  
\- I was forced to this. Charles Lee convinced him that I betrayed my tribe. He wanted to kill me.  
Veronica didn't say anything for a second, but then she spoke up:  
\- I symphatise with you so much.   
He didn't replied. They just spend a longer while in silence. Then he slowly outstreched his arm as if he wanted to reach her hand. She closed hers and after that he slightly touched the tips of her fingers and helding them looked in her eye. In his sight Veronica saw gratitude so big, that she understood, why he didn't use words to describe it.

Next days past between many visits of Homesteaders who were showing theirs support and affection to Connor, and Veronica's attempts to help him in returning to his full health. He was very eager to leave the bed, but everytime he was trying to do this, the pain was too big to bear. Only ten days later he was able to walk alone and go up or dowstairs for a meal. But he was practicing every day to regain his former physical shape. The only good news were that temporary the Patriots didn't need him, because the head of Templar order was destroyed and Connor could rest in calmness, without anxiety.

A few days later Ratonhnaké:ton asked Veronica:  
\- Could you find some time for me? I wish to speak with you...  
\- Yes. No problem. - she answered. - I will be free tommorow afternoon.  
\- Great! Perhaps we could go for a walk?   
\- With pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

The day started beautifuly. Sky was clear, temperature was high and a wind was delicately rustling between trees. Everything was spelling a wonderful day. Early in the morning Veronica eagerly woke up and with joy recalled herself about today's walk with Connor.  
She said hallo to Corine and Oliver, and then she ate a quick breakfast. Afterwards she sat on a bench outside and with closed eyes she soaked the beauty of the day, waiting for Connor.  
Half an hour later Veronica heard familiar voice:  
\- Hi! - said Connor.  
\- Hi! Nice to see you. - she replied.  
\- Are you ready to go? - he said, slightly smiling.  
\- Yes. We can go right now. - answered Veronica, standing up. - Where would you like to go?  
\- I know one place close to the river, not very far from here. I hunt there somethimes.  
\- Sounds good. So lead the way.

They were walking for quite a long time, but the road through the woods was pleasant. From time to time Veronica was trying to start a conversation, but Connor was answering shortly and seemed to not be interesed in talking. Finally she asked him about that:  
\- Is everything alright, Ratonhnhaké:ton? You wanted to speak with me, but you are very quiet.  
\- Our destination is close. I will explain you everything there.  
Veronica didn't replied and a little confused followed him, waiting for the course of events.

A few minutes later Connor stopped.  
\- This is it. - he said. - Do you like it?  
Veronica looked up and this is what she saw: a beatiful, magical place. A waterfall, small lake upon it and the sun glistening in the water. Nature in pure beauty, untouched by humen.  
\- Oh! It's amazing. - replied Veronica, amazed.  
\- I am happy you like it.  
She was feasting her eyes upon the setting, but Connor silenced again. After a while he spoke up:  
\- I wanted to thank you. For everything you have done to me.  
\- I... - murmured Veronica, a little surprised. - It's not necessary... You are my friend, it was natural.  
\- But it costed you a lot of effort. Corine told me that she was seeing you often in the church when I was sleeping. I have never wanted to cause in you such pain. I am sorry.  
\- I do not blame you, Ratonhnhaké:ton. We both know that you would do everything to bring justice and freedom to people. Even jeopardise your health or life if necessary.   
\- But I don't want to see you hurt.  
A second later Veronica replied:  
\- I don't want see you hurt either.  
After that they looked at each other and maintained eye contact for a longer while. These word affected them both. They realised that they have just said what they felt to each other, that they cared about each other. But not like friends, it was a stronger feeling. The new situation for them both. Connor always foused on fight with Templars and Veronica, who was always occupied with the tavern's or the revolution's affairs. Now they had a chance to show up everything. However they didn't say anything, only slowly, but almost naturaly, closed to each other, still looking in their's eye. Firstly just hugging, then they felt that it was not enough. Connor delicately touched Veronica's neck and she his shoulder to lean in to him. Their faces got closer and their lips slowly and slightly touched. Then they started a long and tender kiss. Full of affection. They didn't even realise how much they needed somebody's love, but they were also full of it, always ready to share it. Now they finally could do this.  
When Connor and Veronica finished the kiss, Veronica told him, looking deeply in his eye:  
\- I love you.   
\- Konnorónhkwa. - he replied.  
\- Konnorónhkwa. - said Veronica, unconsciously understanding the word and trying her best to repeat it properly.  
This word and it's meaning made him so happy, that for the first time, since they first met, he smiled brightly. She returned him the same.   
They didn't want to break this moment. The happiest moment in theirs lives.  
For the reason they kissed once more, forgeting about everything around them as if it didn't mattered anymore.


	11. Epilogue

These words were thought by Connor, over one of the autumnal afternoons, during a rest with Veronica, before Achilles' mansion.  
\- I have never known what was truly directing my footsteps. I thought it was my hate, a wish of revenge and pervasive need of justice. It is true, but only because of Veronica I realised that the source of it all was something different. I did not even know that my mother's last words affected me so much. ''Konnorónhkwa'' she said. Her love and also the lack of it among people, was the things that always were my driving force. If not Veronica I would have never knew that I was full of love and I was desperatly needed it, in the same time. I cannot find proper words to truly show my gratitude to my love, Veronica. Because as long as she is with me, I will never loose the affection that causes the whole good I want to bring to people. With my mother's love, and now with ours - Veronica's and mine - I will continue my work as an Assassin, thanks to them I will.


End file.
